Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -\dfrac{2}{5} \times 1 \times 10\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{2}{5} \times 100\% = -40\%$ $ 1 \times 100\% = 100\%$ Now we have: $ -40\% \times 100\% \times 10\% = {?} $ $ -40\% \times 100\% \times 10\% = -4 \% $